


Lost Hope

by darkgelfling



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgelfling/pseuds/darkgelfling
Summary: “Don’t worry about me Deet, I’ll be right behind you.”A loud boom of thunder echoed through the room as a sob escapes Deet, tears rolling down her cheeks.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first Dark Crystal fic! After having watched the Dark Crystal AoR series a few times (I don't have a problem I swear) I was really inspired and had some ideas for a story to write. I did go back and forth with going forward with writing and ultimately decided to give it a go! :)
> 
> Rating may change. 
> 
> WARNING for possible fighting violence that involves wounds/blood. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

#### PROLOGUE

**

The skies over Stone-in-the-Wood began to darken as clouds rolled in and covered the three suns. The village was quiet save for a few Gelfling making their way to their homes before the oncoming storm hit, and others making their way into the former home of the Stonewood clans Maudra resided, where the Resistance was currently meeting around a large table.

Nearly a Trine had passed since the battle at Stone-in-the-Wood. Over that time the clans had come together in preparation for what they feared would eventually come, the next battle from the Skeksis. Though there was uncertainty on what may happen, the findings of the Crystal shared brought hope amongst the Resistance. 

At least for a good period of time, before the Skeksis made a move that the group was unprepared for.

Deet sat silently at the table, keeping quietly to herself as she had done so since it happened. She looked at her companions around the table as they talked. She could tell they were all trying to keep a brave face just as Deet was, but the Grottan knew they felt as defeated as she did. Brea was doing her best in an attempt to take the lead of the meeting, her journal and books laid out in front of her on the table, while Gurjin and his twin Naia bickered with one another. 

As hard as she tried, the normally optimistic Deet felt hopeless. Her heart ached as she thought about that day, ears going back as she looked at her hands wringing together nervously. 

Rian was gone. No one knew what had happened to him, but they feared he had been taken if not killed by whatever it was the Skeksis had released. The only thing they had found was his sword, lost in the wake of destruction the strange creatures had left in their destructive path. They hadn't seen the creatures return, though Kylan had brought word that some in Sami Thicket thought they saw sightings of a black creature that sounded similar to what Deet had described. The Gelfling all remained on high alert, sending word to the rest of the Clans as quickly as they could. From the destruction they saw, the Resistance knew that they were a force to be reckoned with.

Deet’s ears twitched and she glanced towards the large door at the entrance, hearing the pattering of rain from outside pickup to a downpour. Her eyes fell on an empty chair beside her and the glimmer of the lone Stonewood sword placed beside the empty seat. Tears began to fill her eyes again as she remembered the last time she had seen Rian.

_“Don’t worry about me Deet, I’ll be right behind you.” He promised, leaning in and gently kissing her cheek._

A loud boom of thunder echoed through the room as a sob escaped Deet, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you're all doing really well. I hope you all have enjoyed my story thus far, it's been a hot minute since I've written fic type stuff. And I'm just obsessed with The Dark Crystal AoR, so I'm really hoping this isn't as bad as I'm worrying it might be (please ignore my anxiety lol).
> 
> Anyway please enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of drinking and leading into character injury (not really much on character injury right now, but just leading into it)

#### Chapter 1

**

"Deet?"  
  
The girl shook her head, looking up into the concerned eyes of Brea. The group had gone silent, all eyes on her and the Grottan tried quickly composing herself. "I'm sorry Brea, my mind was wandering. Did you say something?"  
  
The princess frowned. "I asked if you were alright... You look ill..."   
  
Deet felt a lump form in her throat and nodded. "I uh...yes. I think I just need to lay down for a bit... I'm sorry..." She said as she stood.  
  
Brea gave her a kind smile. "Don't be sorry, Deet. Go get some rest. I'll check on you later okay?"  
  
The Grottan nodded, bidding her farewells to the others before leaving, grabbing Rian's sword as she left. 

She stood in the entrance of the Stonewood home of the Maudra watching as it poured, breathing in the smell of the storm, something she had never experienced down in the Caves of Grot but had grown fond of during her time above ground. With a sigh and holding the sword close, Deet began to quickly make her way towards the outer part of Stone-in-the-Wood, to Rian's home. She had been residing with Rian at his childhood home. After he and mother Aughra had helped her fight the darkening that consumed her, the Stonewood insisted she stay with him so she could be looked after while she continued to heal. It was a slow process but Rian was attentive the whole time, of course with help from Hup. Even with his newfound Resistance Leadership duties he still took the time to take care of her.

Remembering how he had taken care of her made her smile, and her mind wandered to the morning Rian had disappeared. 

_* * *_

_The day started like any other. Deet had woken to the smell of breakfast being made, and she smiled. As rough as the last few months had been being with Rian had made it much better. Deet knew that the feelings she had felt towards the Stonewood boy had only grown with time, even more so with how much he had been caring for her. Though they never talked about it, the two enjoyed one another's company and sharing stories from their childhood. It was comfortable. Brea would constantly make a comment about how she should just get over it and say something, insisting she saw how Rian fondly looked at her when the Grottan didn’t notice. Deet would feel her cheeks heat at the thought, but would then remember how Rian spoke of his Mira and her heart would break a little. _

_Shaking the thoughts from her head Deet got up and left her room, making her way to the living area where the food was sitting and waiting._

_“Good morning sleepy head.” A voice called from the kitchen. “I was starting to think that I was going to have to eat all this food myself.”_

_Deet gave a little laugh, Rian’s heart fluttering at the sound. “Very funny, I'm sure Hup or Gurjin would have been more than happy to help with that. Though I do recall someone nearly missing how many meetings with the All-Maudra because he was too busy sleeping.”_

_“Hey!” Rian pouted as he sat at the table. “Now that’s not fair, it was only once. And only because I got a bit carried away the night before with Gurjin trying to outdrink me.”_

_“Well next time you can’t let him pressure you into a drinking match.” The Grottan giggled as she took her place at the table. “So what is the fearless Stonewood leader up to today?” She asked, taking a bit of some fresh peachberry._

_Rian looked a little hesitant, taking a bite of some of his food and waiting to swallow before he answered. “I’m going on an area patrol.” The sudden worried look crossed Deet’s face so he quickly added, “It’s nothing really, just a quick surveillance and check for any signs of the Skeksis making a move. Then back for a meeting with Brea. She brought some books back with her from Ha’rar she thinks may help us.”_

_Deet nodded, quietly eating at her food. The two ate in silence for a few minutes before Deet looked back at Rian._

_“Rian?”_

_The Stonewood looked at the girl, meeting with Deet’s deep brown eyes and his heart skipped a beat. “Yes?”_

_She kept her eyes on him. “I want to go with you.”_

_Deet kept her eyes on him, seeing the slight frown that crossed his face. She could tell what he was thinking, knew that he was worried about her._

_“Deet I’m not sure…you know what Mother Aughra said. She said that yo-“_

_“I should take it easy, I know Rian.” She finished. “But I have been, and it would be nice to get out to walk around some, not just stay in Stone-in-the-Wood. Besides, I’ll have you there to protect me.” Deet smiled._

_Rian felt his cheeks flush before giving a nod with a small smile. “Alright. Well then eat up and we’ll be on our way.”_

_* * *_

  
  
Deet reached the threshold of the home and opened the door. It was dark inside when she opened the door. Deet was surprised Hup wasn't there, he had still been fast asleep when she left hours before, and the little podling never came to look for her as he normally did. Since Rian went missing the podling stayed with her after she had kindly turned down her other friends who offered to let her stay with them. Rian's home had felt comfortable and familiar to her, and even with him not being there she still felt as though his presence was still with her. It brought some comfort to her.  
  
Another loud sound of thunder erupted as the Grottan set Rian's sword down, shivering from feeling cold. She made her way to the hearth of the small fireplace in the living area, placing some logs inside before putting some of the moss she used for kindling down. She grabbed the stones to start the fire, taking a couple of tries before she was finally able to get a spark to ignite and setting the stone starters back down. Deet rubbed her hands together close to the fire to warm them. She looked out the window with worry for Hup, hoping he wasn't hurt or lost. The little paladin was brave and strong, but Deet still worried. She decided to at least get a soup started for the two of them while she waited a few more minutes. 

Deet got a pot started on the table, cleaning and preparing the potatoes and vegetables. She placed all the now cut ingredients into the pot topping off with some fresh herb, taking it over to the fire and putting it on the hook that hung over the flames. Returning to the kitchen Deet grabbed a pail of water she had set aside the night before and brought it over and poured the contents into the cooking pot. She set the pail aside, taking the ladle that hung on the fireplace and giving the soup a stir. 

Just as Deet was going to set the table she stopped, having sworn she heard her name. The Grottan frowned shaking her head and telling herself it was just the storm playing tricks on her.   
  
"Deet!"   
  
She looked toward the front window now, having definitely heard her name shouted. From a distance, she could make out the familiar red that Hup wore, heading towards the home. Deet hurried to the door, pulling it open and hurrying to meet him. "Hup?"  
  
As soon as Hup reached her the podling grabbed her sleeve and tugged her. "Deet come, Deet come now!"  
  
Deet blinked at him looking confused. "Hup, Hup slow down, what's going on?" she could see the panic and worry in his eyes.   
  
Hup tugged on her sleeve again. "Hup find Rian!"

Her heart stopped. "Rian?"  
  
The podling nodded. "Must go, must go now! He hurt."

Without another word Deet let Hup tug her forward and the two began running toward the Dark Wood. The Grotten hadn't returned to the wood since the day he disappeared, only a small group of Gelfling, lead by Gurjin and Naia, had gone out in search of him with no traces but his sword. 

_* * *_

_“Say Rian, I was wondering something...” Deet began, turning to look at the other. _

_Rian gave her a questioning look. “Hm?”_

_“Well, I was wondering if maybe at some point you could possibly teach me how to use a sword? I’ve watched you helping Kylan and I just thought that maybe it would be smart to learn in case...” Her large round eyes looking at him._

_He looked surprised by her request. Though he still saw her as his gentle Deet, he would give it to her that she had a fighting spirit. From her smart Grottan smoke bomb tricks and her strength to conquer the darkening that had consumed her. Rian had never thought the sweet Gelfling would ever want to wield a sword, but the same could be said about their friend Kylan who he had been training with for some time now. She did have a point, as much as he didn't want to think about it, there may come a time where she would need to use a sword. _

_Rian looked at her with a playful smile. “I would be honored to teach lady Deet the ways of combat.” He said with a bow to her._

_Deet giggled and playfully pushed him. “Good. I expect to learn from the best Stonewood warrior.”_

_The two laughed and continued down the path in the wood._

_A couple of hours passed by the time the two decided to stop. Rian took her by a small brook where he used to play as a childling, telling her about the first time he had pretended to be a guard and fighter like his father._

_There was a sudden loud crashing sound that caused the two to jump in surprise._

_“What was that?” Deet asked, her ears twitching and looking towards where the noise was._

_Rian was looking in the same direction, concentration on his face as he rose and drew his sword. “I’m not sure.” Deet stood beside him._

_The Grottans sensitive ears twitched, picking up on a strange clicking sound that was getting closer and closer to them. “Rian... something’s coming this way…” she whispered._

_Rian held his sword up, keeping himself in front to shield Deet and slowly backing them up as they tried to see what exactly was coming. He felt like he was holding his breath, heart racing. “Deet we need to run.” His voice wavered, ears flattening as his eyes caught sight of something large and black. “Deet run!”_

_The girl gasped and started running along with Rian just as three large black creatures emerged from the other side of the brook. Rian glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening at the size of the creatures coming for them and how quickly they were moving. Even with the distance they had, Rian knew they would catch up to them soon. “Get back to Stone-in-the-Wood and warn the others!” Rian called to Deet, turning to face whatever creatures were coming in the hopes to ward them off._

_Deet stopped her eyes wide. “No! Rian, I’m not leaving you!” She cried, tears forming in her eyes as she reached to grasp his hand._

_Rian turned to her, lowering his sword and taking her hand in his, eyes locking to hers. “You need to get to safety and warn the others. Don’t worry about me Deet, I’ll be right behind you.” He promised, leaning in and gently kissing her cheek. Deet felt her cheeks flush when he did this, a look of surprise on her face. Rian gave her a smile before releasing her hand. “Now go.”_

_Reluctantly the Grottan turned back and ran, trying to ignore the clicking sounds of the creatures. _

_* * *_

Deet blinked rapidly, the rain making it difficult for her to see. She's not sure how long they had been traveling for but night was beginning to quickly fall upon them. She felt numb from the cold of the rain, a harsh contrast to the heavy almost painful thumping of her heart. Hup hadn't said much, only telling her how he had gone out to gather flowers and some of her favorite berries to cheer her up when the rain started. By the time the rain had started to pick up and he was going to head back he heard something running through the woods followed by a cry and something falling to the ground.   
  
"Hup went to investigate, Hup think maybe Skeksis creature. Then found Rian."

Hup finally came to a stop and let go of Deet's sleeve.  
  
Deet gasped, feeling her heart plummet her eyes going wide with tears as she rushed toward the fallen form of Rian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, the first official chapter for "Lost Hope"! Please don't hate me lol
> 
> I really hope you all are enjoying it so far, even if I am leaving it with cliffhangers, because we all enjoy those right? (I'm looking at you, Netflix)
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for reading! I'm going to try to be relatively consistent with getting new chapters up, but I will be starting a second job soon so after that it may take some juggling till I get into a rhythm. If anything I may at least try to get shorter chapters up. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Gelfling and or Skeksis! 
> 
> This week has been a bit crazy, a lot of changes happening kind of fast so I've been a bit overwhelmed as of late.
> 
> I've had a lot of thought too about the direction I'm thinking of taking the story so it's been taking some time while I research and read J. M. Lee's Dark Crystal novels (if you haven't read them yet I HIGHLY recommend, they are fantastic!), so sort of a spoiler alert, this chapter does reference some of the book elements.
> 
> WARNING: Character injury.
> 
> Thank you again for reading! :)

#### Chapter 2

**

  
  


_ How many days had it been since these creatures, Garthim he learned, had gone into the Dark Wood and taken him? Rian wasn’t sure, his mind seemed foggy and disconnected. The Stonewood shakily pulled himself from the cold water of lake beneath the Castle of the Crystal, feeling a sense of  _ _ déjà vu _ _ . He still wasn’t quite sure how he got out of the Castle but he thanked Thra that he had.  _ __   
_   
_ __ As tired as he felt Rian pushed his body to go quickly. He didn’t want to risk wasting time and giving the Skeksis and their creatures the upper hand. Rian could feel a storm coming, at this rate it would probably take him till nightfall before he reached the border of his village. He had to get back to Stone-in-the-Wood.

__   
_   
_ __ ‘What if they aren’t there?’ A voice in his head said.

_ What if what Skeksil said about the Garthim destroying Stone-in-the-Wood was true? But if they had been captured Rian would have seen them at the Castle of the Crystal. Rian shook his head from the thought, no it was just another lie from the Chamberlain he was sure of it.  _

_ Rian had to hope. Hope had gotten him this far right?  _ __   
_   
_ __ Hope and a certain Grottan.

_ The thought of Deet made his heartache. It was painful how much he missed her, how important she had become to him. If it hadn’t been for her, Rian probably would have lost whatever hope he had had a long time ago. He had come close to it after losing his father to the gobbles. Thinking of her and how much light she had brought back into his darkened life kept him going.  _

_ Rian hoped she would forgive him and understand why he did what he did.  _

_ He was glad that she had gotten away when the Garthim attacked. Rian refused to let her be taken by them. He couldn’t bear the thought of her going through the horrors he knew the Skeksis were capable of.  _

_ The thought of losing another loved one to the Skeksis terrified him. And he would rather die than let that happen again. _

_ .. _

_ The soldier felt as though he was trudging through thick mud, his legs feeling as though they were made of lead. Rian blinked as he looked around, realizing he must have passed the Olyeka-Staba, the Cradle Tree of the Dark Wood, which meant he had hopefully reached the halfway point to the village. The rain had started some time ago and picked up, luckily though the suns had started to go down there was still enough light to get him to Stone-in-the-Wood. _

_ _

_ A rustling from behind startled Rian who had been focusing on willing his body to keep going. He briefly stopped looking towards where he had heard the sound. “It’s probably just a Fizzgig, the Dark Wood is filled with them. Focus Rian.“ Rian said to himself picking up his feet and moving forward once again.  _ __   
  


_ He had only gotten a short distance away before Rian heard something much louder, something that sounded eerily like the Garthim. Maybe the Skeksis had sent their creations to hunt him down, or worse do as the Chamberlain had said and sent them to attack Stone-in-the-Wood. Rian felt sudden panic and adrenaline set in at the thought. The Stonewood grit his teeth and broke into a run. _ __   
  


_ ‘Almost there, you’re almost there. Just a little ways to go.’ Rian thought to himself breathing heavily as he ran, feeling unsteady on his feet as he fought the overwhelming exhausting. ‘I have to warn them.’  _

_ Rian stopped suddenly, leaning against a tree and gasping for breath. A sudden pain began to thrum through his body, his mind and vision quickly becoming hazy. Rian felt an unfamiliar numbing cold flowing from the thrum of the pain. It almost felt like it was clawing him from the inside.  _

_ He took a step forward stumbling slightly, crying out as another wave of pain hit him. The last thing Rian remembered before his world went black was the image of Deet. _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“Rian, Rian please wake up!” Deet was on the ground beside him, ignoring the soaking ground under her as she pulled him into her arms.

Her heartfelt heavy as she looked at the Stonewood boy in her arms. His skin was sickly pale and his breathing was labored. Deet noticed his clothing looked torn, trying to not thinking about what could have happened to him.    
  
The Grottan gently cupped his cheek, her thumb gently brushing his skin as she tried to get him to wake again. Hup stood by, the Podling looking somber.    
  
Deet looked around them the suns had almost set, the Dark Wood around them almost completely shrouded of light.    
  
“Hup help me get him on my back. I can’t fly in this rain.” She said quickly, knowing they needed to hurry.    
  
The Podling didn’t hesitate, moving swiftly as Deet shifted Rian from her lap carefully pulling his arms over her shoulders his head resting on her, Hup helping her as she moved him making sure her wings were safe. Deet hooked her arms under Rian’s legs to support him as she stood, Hup standing by to help.    
  
It took the Grottan a moment to make sure the other was balanced on her back before looking at Hup with a nod and moving forward quickly. 

..

Deet felt a wave of relief hit her when she saw the glimmer of the lit homes of Stone-in-the-Wood just ahead in the dark. She and Hup hurried through the edge of the Dark Wood into the village, their pace not stopping as they headed towards Rian’s cottage. “We’re almost home Rian, just hold on.” she said to him, unsure if he could hear her or not. “Hup go to the Maudra’s home, get Brea and the others and have them meet us at the cottage.”

“Hup go, Deet be careful.” the paladin said to her as he hurried.    
  
Deet finally reached the Stonewoods home, hurrying inside and looking around. Instead of bringing him to his room in the back she brought him over to the fire where the soup she had put on. As uncomfortable as the floor would be, Deet knew she had to get Rian’s body temperature up, she would figure out something to make him more comfortable. Once by the hearth of the fire, Deet took her time to gently move down and move Rian from her back to lay by the fire. The Grottan looked down at him, her eyes sad as she reached up to gently brush his hair from his face.    
  
“Rian...Rian, please. It’s Deet. Please...wake up.” she sniffled, tears starting anew.    
  
The door to the home was pushed open as Hup entered, followed by Brea, Gurjin, Naia and Kylan. The group hurried by Deet's side.    
  
“Thra...w-what happened?” Brea asked, kneeling beside the Grottan.   
  
Deet’s ears went flat and she shook her head a sob escaping her. “I don’t k-know. Hup found him in the Dark Wood. He won't wake…” The Grottan felt her friend wrap her arms around her and pull her into a hug.    
  
Gurjin looked at his sister. “Can you do something?”   
  
“I can try… But without knowing what’s wrong I’m not sure..” She joined Brea and Deet beside Rian. “Gurjin and Kylan, find some warm clothes and any blankets or anything we can use to help him get warm.”

  
The two nodded leaving without question. 

  
“Deet lets get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold,” Brea said softly, gently trying to get her to move.   
  
She shook her head. “No, I’m not leaving him. I can’t leave him again Brea…”    
  
Brea frowned looking at her sadly. “Deet, getting sick won't help Rian. Would he want that?”   
  
Deet paused a moment considering that before turning to look at her. “O-okay.”   
  
Her friend smiled softly to her, rubbing comforting circles on her back. She gently helped the Grottan stand and walk her to where she had been staying in the Stonewood's home.    
  


Gurjin and Kylan returned, both carrying handfuls of what they could find. They joined Naia, Kylan beginning to lay blankets down and create a makeshift cot before tending to the fire and taking care of the soup Deet had made, as Gurjin got to work removing Rian’s torn, soaked clothing.    
  
Naia helped Gurjin as he was removing Rian’s collar, cuffs followed by his tunic. There were cuts and bruises covering his body and she could tell he probably hadn’t had much of a meal since his disappearance. Gurjin carefully dried him, eyes glancing at his sister while she checked for any serious injuries. “Nothing seems broken.” She said softly, helping to gently lift Rian to sit while Gurjin grabbed a new tunic. 

Naia took the towel Gurjin had used and dried Rians back, pausing when her eyes fell on a pair of round marks on his shoulder blades. “Gurjin...” she whispered, her brother looking at her in concern. Kylan looked at her worriedly.

Gurjin moved closer to Naia his heart dropping when he looked, knowing all too well what those marks were. “They drained him… They must have tortured him like they did to me.” his voice wavered and ears falling back as the memories of his own stay with the Skeksis came to the forefront of his mind. He still had nightmares from what had happened. 

  
Kylan looked between the two sadly, setting the fire poker down after adding some more wood to it. “W-will he be okay?” He asked, hands wringing together anxiously.    
  
Naia gingerly touched the marks on Rian’s back, the area around them red and bruised with irritation. His skin was starting to not feel as cold as it had though is breathing still sounded labored. She took a deep breath, eyes closing as she concentrated to let her healing magic flow through her. “I think so. Once I start working on healing him I think I'll have a better idea."

* * *

  
  


Deet and Brea reappeared a short time later, the Grottans eyes looked puffy from crying. Gurjin and Naia had finished getting Rian into warmer clothes and laid him on the cot blankets draped over him. Kylan had gotten some bowls together of the soup Deet had started, warming them by the fire. He sat with his own as did Gurjin who sat by his sister. Naia had situated herself with Rian's head in her lap, her hands on his head gently glowing and eyes closed in concentration.   
  
The two joined their friends, Deet took her place by Rian's side Brea staying close to her. She thanked Kylan as he handed her two bowls for herself and the Grottan. Deet took her bowl, gently stirring the contents around. She didn’t really feel hungry and by the looks of things, her friends didn’t seem to be very hungry either.   
  
Brea was the first to break the silence. “How is he?” she asked as she took a spoonful of her soup, looking between Gurjin and Kylan.

The Drenchen was silent, rubbing the back of his neck before sighing. “Naia thinks he’ll be alright but… the Skeksis drained him. We don’t know how much and I’m not sure what Naia will find while she heals him. She’s doing what she can now.” Gurjin looked up at them. “We may not know much else until Rian wakes.”

Deet set her bowl down, her large round eyes shining with fresh tears. She felt Brea beside her shifting and wrapping her arms around her, pulling her close, before the tears started to roll down her cheeks. 

“Oh Deet…” she said softly gently rocking with her. “We’ll figure this out.”

The Grottan leaned against her best friend, her arms wrapping around her as she leaned her head against her shoulder and cried. “What if he doesn’t wake?”

“We can’t think that Deet. Rian is strong, he’ll be okay. He’s back with us now and we’ll do whatever it takes to help him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter I was listening to a lot of My Chemical Romance (oops?) so I've been channeling a little more dark/angst.
> 
> A huge thank you once again everyone for reading, commenting and the kudos! It really means a lot to me, and I appreciate all the support. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya'll soon! <3


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December fellow Gelfling and Skeksis! 
> 
> I apologize for going quiet for the last few weeks, I've started my second job so I'm juggling with my time management till things settle between both jobs, and this chapter was...pretty difficult to write. I've been plagued with some writer's block and nothing I wrote seemed right. I'm still not super thrilled with it, so I'm not sure if I may change it altogether.
> 
> With this chapter, I decided just to be on the safe side with some of the content that I'm changing it to a T rating. That being said, here are the chapter warnings:
> 
> WARNING: Character injury/mentions of torture.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> * EDIT, I've added a couple of things I missed during the dreamfasting sequence *

Chapter 3

**

The storm had finally passed, the cottage now filled with the gentle sound of the crackling fire and Kylan playing on his firca a lullaby he remembered from his childhood. As time had passed the group had remained quiet as Naia worked on Rian. With a blanket draped over her shoulder Deet watched Rian quietly, her hand holding one of his and glancing every now and again to the Drenchen as she worked her healing magic. He felt warm, warmer than he had when she found him in the Dark Wood and he seemed to be breathing much easier. 

An exhale of breath came from Naia the group tuning their eyes to her. Slowly she starts to come out of the dreamlike state she had been in, the glow from her hands beginning to dim as the hum of her healing magic quieted inside of her. Her hands moved from Rian’s head as she sat back, eyes still closed and taking a deep steadying breath.  
  
Gurjin and the others watched her silently knowing she needed a moment to herself to come back to the present. Naia’s eyes slowly blinked open. Gurjin laid a hand gently on her back giving her a questioning look “Are you alright Naia?”

She gave him a nod that she was alright. “Tired, but I’m alright.” Gurjin took a blanket he’d placed beside himself and wrapped it over his twins' shoulders.  
  


“Here, you haven’t eaten anything,” Kylan spoke up having set his firca aside and scooping a bowl of soup for her.  
  
Gurjin took the bowl once Kylan had filled it and handed it to her. Naia smiled at Kylan. “Thank you, my friend.” Kylan smiled giving a nod sitting back as Naia brought the bowl to her lips gently blowing to cool it off a bit before taking a sip, a satisfied sigh escaping her as the soup helped in warming her. 

Hup, who’d been sitting quietly by Gurjin, spoke up. “He okay now?”

“He’ll be alright. He needs rest to let himself heal, but I took care of some of his other wounds” she replied noticing from the corner of her eye as Gurjin visibly shuddered, most likely remembering when he’d been tortured in the same fashion. It’d taken some time for him to start to feel like his normal self again and she knew it would be the same with Rian.

“Do you think the Skeksis will come for him?” Brea asked.

Naia shrugged. “Maybe. If not them they may send whatever those creatures were again.” She paused a moment. The most difficult part of the situation she realized and was sure the others were as well, none of them knew what exactly they may be in for. All but Rian.

“We should all get some rest now, it’s been a long day,” Brea says through a stifled yawn. “For the night we should probably take turns and keep watch. Just in case we have any unwelcome guests.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The morning had come luckily with no surprise visits. The cottage was filled with the warm light of the suns as they rose, nearing midday now. Naia had taken the last watch after getting a couple of hours of sleep and let her companions get some extra rest. When it was time for them to wake Naia, Gurjin, and Kylan had left to the river to catch some fish for breakfast leaving Deet, Brea and Hup back in the cottage. The two Gelfling were preparing for the morning meal while Hup was snoring softly from the living area where Rian still slept on his cot. 

Deet had gotten little to no sleep that night, unable to keep her mind from the constant worrying thoughts. She would wake every so often checking to see if anything had changed in Rian’s condition, feeling somewhat at ease that though he hadn’t woken he still seemed to be in the same shape he’d been in when Naia finished with her healing magic. He still looked paler than he normally had but Deet knew that it was from what had happened at the Castle of the Crystal.

The Grottan had been lost in her own thoughts when Brea spoke up. 

“The others should be back soon.” Brea breathed in an attempt to break the silence in the room, taking some dishware and setting the small stone table adjacent to the kitchen. The princess turned to her friend who was silently working in the kitchen.

Deet gave a small nod. “That’s good, I’m just about finished wi-.” her ears twitched and Deet turned when she heard the sound of a soft groan coming from the pile of blankets by the fire.

The two Gelfling looked at one another in surprise, dropping what they had been doing and making their way over to their friend.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The sound of thumping filled his ears with every breath he took, realizing soon enough it was his own racing heart. Rian remembered the rain, running and hot flash of pain through his body, before blackness took over. He didn’t know where he was now. For a moment he felt like he was floating in suffocating nothingness, a cold unfamiliar numbness that made him feel disconnected from himself. 

But slowly he began to feel a warmth taking over and filling him. Rian was aware that he could feel around him now, fingers slowly brushing against something soft under himself. As he began to move his body, feeling slightly stiff then suddenly aware of the weight on top of him, a groan escaped him as he moved.

The thumping sound dulled but he could hear soft voices and the sound of footsteps moving closer and closer to him.

Opening his eyes felt disorienting. Rian’s vision was blurry at first. He expected to see trees of the Dark Wood surrounding him, or worse, find himself back in the Castle of the Crystal. Rian didn’t expect to open his eyes and be gazing at the familiar faces of Deet and Brea hovering, looking expectantly at him.  
  
“Rian?”  
  
The Stonewood didn’t immediately respond, taking his time to take his surroundings in and making sure this mind wasn’t being tricked. 

“Deet? Brea?” he asked, voice feeling a little weak as he looked between the two, wincing when he starts to move to sit up. “Is it really you?”

His two friends helped him to sit up, supporting his back and letting Rian put his weight on them. “It’s us Rian. We promise.” Deet replied, watching him with concern. 

“We’re in your cottage,” Brea adds. “Hup and Deet found you in the Dark Wood last night in the storm passed out and brought you back here.”

Rian sighs in relief turning to look at his Grotten friend. “Thank you Deet and-” his eyes trail around the room till he sees Hup sleeping on the ground, smiling and shaking his head with a chuckle. “Well I guess I’ll have to thank him when he wakes.”

His two friends laugh softly before they both embraced their Stonewood friend gently, Rian relaxing in the comfort of their embrace, eyes closed.

The noise of the front door opening and voices following suit drew the three Gelfling’s attention as their other companions entered. The twins entered one after the other one carrying a net of fish, the other carrying some water pails, Kylan not far behind with a basket filled with fruits and berries. Their eyes fell on Brea and Deet kneeling beside Rian expression lit up when they saw the Stonewood had finally woken. 

“Rian!” a wide grin spread on Gurjin’s face when he saw his best friend, setting the netting of fish down and making his way to Rian. Brea and Deet moved aside as Gurjin knelt and pulled his friend into a tight hug. “Thank Thra!”

Hup had jolted awake from Gurjin’s voice, mumbling something that sounded like an annoyance in podling, blinking tiredly until he realized what the commotion was about. “Friend Rian!” He said with excitement, untangling himself from the blanket he had been wrapped around and getting up to join the others. 

Rian had wrapped his arms around Gurjin to return the hug, the Drenchen tightening his hold around him till Rian patted his back. “It’s good to see you too Gurjin,” he choked, “now can I breathe?”

“Oh! Sorry,” Gurjin laughed sheepishly releasing him and sitting back. “I’m just...I’m glad you’re okay.”  
  
Naia rolled her eyes setting the water down while Kylan placed his basket on the stone table, before joining them. “How are you feeling?” Naia asked, gently pressing her hand to his forehead, eyes closed.

“I feel fine.” He replied stiffly, still looking like he could use some more sleep.

Gurjin frowned bewilderment written on his face. “You weren’t fine last night Rian,” he countered looking at him with a stern expression, “we’re lucky Deet and Hup found you when they did and that Naia was here to help and not back home in Sog.” His eyes stayed firmly on Rian who didn’t look at him.

Rian finally looked up to him. “I appreciate the concern, and for all of your help. But I feel fine. We have other more pressing matters to worry about.”

“Stop being so damn stubborn!” Gurjin .”You’re our friend who’s been missing for weeks and when we find you, you looking like death."

Rian was about to say something before Deet, who’d been pretty quiet, spoke up to diffuse the tense air. “Please, let’s not argue right now.”

Naia nodded in agreement, arms crossed across her chest. “Please. That is the last thing we need is two stubborn Gelfling going at each other.”

“Deet and Naia are right, jumping at one another won’t solve anything,” Brea said as she straightened up. “Rian’s back, and he’s been through an ordeal. Let’s have a meal and talk.”

The others nodded in agreement, Naia returning with Kylan to start getting their catches prepped. Gurjin released a breath he’d been holding, gently clapping his best friend on the shoulder. “I’m sorry...I’m just really glad you’re back. You gave us all a scare.”

Rian shook his head, feeling tears stinging his eyes. “No Gurjin you’re right, you don’t have to apologize. I’m sorry I worried you all so much. I-I don’t know what I would do without you all.” he said softly looking at his friends sitting around him with a small smile.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


The group sat in a circle finishing up the meal that Kylan had prepared. The others filled Rian in on what they’d been doing when he was gone. Nothing had happened in any other clan with missing Gelfling nor had there been another sighting of the large black creatures that he and Deet had run into, much to Rian’s relief. And they had told him about when Deet and Hup found him in the Dark Wood, Naia healing him later that night when he was brought back to Stone-in-the-Wood.

“I found out what those creatures were,” Rian said. “They’re called Garthiam, creations by Skektek and controlled by the Crystal and only obey the will of the Skeksis.” Rian said. 

“W-why then did they go to the Dark Wood and nowhere else?” Kylan asked.

“And why did they take you?” Gurjin added. 

Deet saw Rian pale a shade lighter than he already was, and she could see he looked nervous. Her heart broke.

Rian’s mouth suddenly felt dry. He knew he could trust them and he knew that he had to share with them what happened to him, but reliving those memories flared anxiety within him. When Rian’s eyes moved around the circle at his friends they ended on Deet who gave him a comforting smile. “We’re right here with you Rian.” she says softly, her hand reaching his to give it a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay.”

His heart was racing but the Stonewood nodded raising his free hand up.  
  
“Dreamfast with me.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ He watched as Deet ran, sword drawn as he turned back to the black creatures and rushed towards them. Rian blocked one's claws as they swiped down at him, gritting his teeth as he held the blade against it feeling the sheer strength of the creature was unlike anything he’d experienced, possibly even stronger than the Skeksis. _

_ Of the three Garthim one stayed a little further back while the other two advanced quickly, swinging their claws on either side of Rian as he fought to back away from them while trying to get his own sword in the battle. One swung low taking the Sontewood by surprise as he was knocked off his feet head colliding with a tree and sword falling from his grip. _

_ Rian felt dizzy trying to get himself to move but fell unconscious. The Garthim grabbed Rian’s limp body, hoisting him up making a victorious sound. The Garthim that had stayed back came forward a small wooden cage on it’s back, and the Garthim holding Rian’s limp form dropped him into the cage. Once the door had been shut a Locksnake wound its way round till it hissed and locked closed. _

_ When Rian finally woke his blood ran cold as they approached the castle entrance. He tried to kick at the bars of the cage, gripping them and trying to pry them open to no avail. All he could do was sit as he was taken inside. _

**

The memories shifted, showing Rian laying on the floor of a cell looking more tired than he had.  
  


**

_ Rian jumped as he laid on the cold flagstone facing the wall of his cell, ears twitching when he heard the sound of a booming door slam open and the Scientist crying in surprise. “Emperor! What a sur-” _

_“Enough Skektek!” he cut off, “I need a report on the army now.”_

_“I-I am nearly finished sir, nearly finished.” he whimpered, “I just need to be sure that it will work on a scale this large. We need more power for the Crystal in order to control such an army.”_

_“Fine fine, we will get that sorted when the time comes, but for now just get this finished.”_

_ Rian shivered, biting his lower lip when he heard heavy footsteps approaching the cell but didn’t dare turn to look. “Have you gotten the information from the traitor?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The Scientist wheezed. “Uh n-no sire…” _

_The Emperor roared slamming his staff on the ground. “Well if you find yourself incapable of getting information from him then I’ll fetch someone more competent.” he roared. _

_ “Please, I am capable! I’ve just been working to get the Garthim perfect for you.” _

_Rian heard the growl from the Emperor and the sound of something being picked up. “No excuses, just finish the army and get the information I want! We can't let those damned Gelfling hold that shared forever, and I want that Gelfling that used the Darkening and killed Skeksis.” _

_Rian's eyes widened and his heart stopped. They knew about the shared that'd been hidden in the Duel Glaive, and they were looking for Deet. 'She's safe now. They haven't found her. Yet.' he thought to himself.  
  
_ _It happened quickly, Rian giving a cry and jumping when he was shocked once and then again, the cackling of the Emperor ringing in his ears. _

**

“I never left that room, and after a while, I started losing track of the days. And I never heard much else of their plans with this Garthim army.”

**

_ “I’m tired of your games” Rian spat, breathing heavily and beads of sweat rolling down his tired face, “you’re going to kill me anyway so why don’t you just get it over with.”_

_ “Oh no no no, not kill you now. A traitor such as yourself will pay for the crimes you’ve committed against the Lords of the Crystal.” Chamberlain smirked as he stood in front of the bound Stonewood. _

_Rian struggled in his bonds. “The fires of rebellion have been lit! The other clans know what the Skeksis have done and they won't stop until you’re all destroyed.”_

_“The rebellion will not last!” Chamberlain slammed his clawed hand against the wall, leaning in closer to Rian. “Gelfling are weak and will see they need Skeksis rule. They will succumb to our demands or face the consequences.” _

_  
_ _ “We are stronger than you think and we will win,” Rian said firmly glaring daggers at the Skeksis. _

_ “Hmmmm, we will see about that,” The Skeksi smirked at him. “But first, we have a special plan for traitor Gelfling.” _

_ The sneer that the Chamberlin wore seemed to grow as he approached Rian. The Stonewood was exhausted, but he took what strength he had struggled as the Chamberlain released him from his restraints. His attempts were in vain as the Skeksis laughed wildly gripping tightly to Rian as he dragged him from where he had been restrained. “Scientist ready your machine!” _

_ Rian’s back came into contact with a hard chair biting his lip feeling the wind get knocked out of himself. Chamberlain made quick work of restraining him to the chair despite Rian willing his body to fight against him. His head was forced to look forward locked into place by the chair, a wave of nausea rolling over him as he stared ahead into the ominous fiery glow ahead of him. _

_ The sound of heavy machinery moving made Rian’s heart race, know all too well what was coming. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I give you one more chance traitor.” Chamberlain purred by Rian’s ear. “If you tell us where the shared is hiding the Lords will be merciful on you and friends. Please-” _

_ Rian didn’t flinch, he kept his composure though he felt as though his heart was pounding loud enough for the Skeksi to hear. “I’ve already told you I have no idea what you’re talking about.” _

_ “Hmmmm have it your way then.” _

_Another loud sound from the machine came and Rian could see the Darkened Crystal of Truth lowered down into the Scientists lab, now placed in his full view. There was a humming sound that got louder and the Crystal began to glow a sickening purple. _

_'Be brave, Rian.' he thought to himself._

_The light of the crystal was hypnotizing, Rian felt the dark pull from it holding his gaze to its purple light his body going limp in the chair as he stared blankly ahead. All he could think was how he wished he could have warned his friends, done more to try and thwart the Skeksis planned. He prayed to Thra his friends were okay, prayed they wouldn't waste their time trying to find them and continue their search to find the answer in defeating the Skeksis. _

_Then he screamed. _

_Rian felt the sharp stab of the machine as it was driven into his back. The dark pull of the Crystal intensified, pulling at his life force. Memories both good and bad flashed through his mind. Rian felt as though he was being torn apart, his insides burning from the radiating dark power. His body tried to arch in attempts to get away from the pain, but he was firmly held in place. He felt the machine in his back again and another wail of pain ripped through him. Rian felt his body shaking, the briefest thought of death looming over him but instead of hearing Thra calling him home his ears were filled with the sounds of the machine and his screams.   
  
_ _His vision was growing fuzzy, Rian breathing heavily, eyes still locked on the now unfocused image of the glowing of the Crystal. Just as darkness was beginning to claim him, Rian felt a numbing cold run through his veins and he froze before unconsciousness took him._

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think ❤
> 
> I'm hoping the next chapter won't take me as long to get out, so fingers crossed! Thank you again for all the support. I appreciate all of your patience and all the support I've gotten thus far. You guys are amazing!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone! 
> 
> Wow, it's been a while (*cough* a few months). A lot's been going on the last few months. I've still been juggling work which has really been draining me so I haven't had much time to do a lot of writing. Though with everything going on, I've been temporarily laid off for the time being at one job, which has given me a little more time to do some stuff for myself and just try to breathe. What I had been writing between now and my last chapter wasn't the best, but I've been able to refine some stuff and I'm feeling a bit better with everything.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me and the support. I really appreciate it! ❤ ❤
> 
> With this chapter, I decided just to be on the safe side with some of the content that I'm changing it to a T rating. Also I do make some references to things that occur in the novel series by J.M Lee.  
That being said, here are the chapter warnings:
> 
> WARNING: Character injury/mentions of torture.
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter 5!

#### Chapter 4

**

Miles away at the Castle of the Crystal, the halls once home to Gelfling guards and Podling servants alike now stood in a dormant state, save for some small creatures scurrying around. And of course the rulers of the Castle. Since the battle at Stone-In-The-Wood, the Crystal rulers stayed in hiding, laying low and silent as they made their next plan of attack. 

The Emperor made his way down to the Scientists Lab, breathing with difficulty as he moved. The stock of essence the Scientist had was nearly gone, and it seemed every passing moment the Darkening was taking more of a toll on SkekSo. Of course, he wouldn’t let that show in front of the others. He was their ruler and refused to show any sign of weakness.  
  
“Scientist!” He shouted as he neared the lab, the animals around him began rattling in their cages out of fear.  
  
SkekTek looked up from his table, quickly putting some tools he’d been using down as the Emperor entered. He greeted him with a bow. “Yes sire, what is it I can do for you?”

“I need more essence.” 

He frowned, looking taken aback. “But Emperor, we-we have very little left and we must save them…”  
  
“I said I need. More. ESSENCE.” he shouted, slamming his clawed hand on the table, causing the animals to rattle and cry more. 

The Scientist shrank back in fear before bowing and going to his stock. “Right away. Right away, Emperor.”  
  
SkekSo leaned against his scepter, the sudden physical act draining him. “We need to find more essence. When will this army be ready?”

Most of the vials that SkekTek could find were hardly full, but it would have to do. He took one and began to make his way back to the Emperor. “It’s nearly finished, my lord.”

“Excellent. And what of our prisoner?”  
  
“Taken care of as requested. My last experiment went very well, as I suspect your plan should unfold smoothly my lord.” SkekTek handed the vial to the Emperor who took it quickly and began downing it immediately.

The vial was empty in moments, SkekSo licking his lips greedily as his body began to rejuvenate. “Good! Those damned Gelfling won't know what hit them. I’ll get my shard soon enough. And that green Gelfling that turned the Darkening against us soon enough.” he sneered.“She’ll make an excellent addition to our eternal rule.” The Emperor smirked, throwing the vial on the ground, bursting into cackling laughter that echoed through the halls. 

_* * *_

  
  
  


His Dreamfast began to fade abruptly.

The last thing they saw in the Dreamfast was the moment Rian pulled himself out of the lake beneath the Castle at the edge of the Dark Wood and he hurried away. 

The group all gasped as they returned to the present, looking at each other before turning to Rian. The Stonewood had collapsed, breathing heavily and his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his face tear-stained. Deet’s eyes went wide with worry and she shuffled closer to him to check him. Hup hurried to their side, having watched the others worriedly from the side.  
  
“Rian?”  
  
“He’s probably overexerted himself Dreamfasting.” Naia said as she started to stand. Her hand came up and wiped a few tears from her own face. 

“It was stupid of us to let him do that..” Gurjin added, looking ill. The vivid images brought his own memories to the forefront of his mind. Gurjin shivered, a phantom pain from his memories feeling amplified after what he’d seen Rian go through.  
Kylan looked at him. “He probably would have insisted regardless, Gurjin.”

The Drenchen sighed. “I know.”

“Let’s get him to a more comfortable place to rest.” Naia pressed. “I’ll see if I can do any more for him with my magic.”  
  
They were right, Deet thought. No amount of reasoning would have changed the Stonewood’s mind. Deet felt the guilt deep in her chest as she looked sadly at Rian, a hand gently reaching up to brush his hair out his face. That was the last thing Deet wanted to see happen was her friend putting himself through more pain then he had already endured. She couldn’t help but think about everything he had shown them, both manifesting the images and the emotions that came with them. 

Deet’s ears perked slightly when she heard a soft sound come from Rian, watching as he seemed to be waking. “Shh...it’s okay. We’re going to move you so you can rest, okay?” The Grottan said softly.  
  
Rian shivered, curling in tighter around himself. “It hurts Deet… I feel cold and-and pain..” he breathed.  
  
She looked at him with concern as the others came closer, Gurgin and Naia hesitant about moving him. “What hurts?”  
  
“Everything. I feel like I’m being drained. ” he winced, biting his lip, praying that the pain would stop. It was dizzying.

Before they could stop her, Naia closed her eyes, her hand glowing a soft blue as she gently placed the hand on Rian. That’s when she felt it, what Rian was feeling. It was a sharp and numbing feeling that made the Drenchen’s skin crawl and her blood run cold. She wasn’t sure if it was her or Rian’s heart beating loudly in her ears. Through her already exhausted body not yet fully healed from the night before she tried to find the source of his pain. What she felt was different from what she had been feeling when the Stonewood was found and brought to his home. But the sharp pain she felt was stabbing on her back and it seemed to pulse. 

Naia heard a cry and she opened her eyes with a gasp, swaying slightly till she realized Gurjin had put a supporting hand on her. She looked and realized that the cry had come from Rian, Deet was hovering over him trying to get him to wake.

Without another word Naia leaned forward, gripping the hem of Rian’s tunic. “I’m sorry if this hurts, I need to check these wounds.” Ignoring the others she pulled the tunic up as gently as she could till she reached where the scars that had been left by the machine. 

She could feel a sudden thrum inside her. It was foreign but familiar. She watched as Naia moved quickly, noticing the glimmer of worry and panic in her eyes. Deet kept her hand on Rian’s head, trying to comfort him as best she could. She felt her stomach begin to twist into uncomfortable knots. Though they looked more healed, the little pin marks were just barely scarred over. What made Deet’s heart stop was the familiar haunting purple glow of veins spreading from the wounded area.

Deet moved her hand from Rian’s head, gently touching the area of his back that showed the purple veins, the thrumming feeling insider her growing. She pulled her hand away quickly, tears rolling down her cheeks. “It’s the Darkening.”

“Deet? Rian he...he sick?” Hup looked at her. “Sick like you were?”

The Grottan’s face fell and she looked to her friends who all looked just as perplexed as the Poddling Paladin. “I think he might be, Hup,” she said sadly, shaking her head looking confused. “I don’t understand. How..how could we have not seen. But I felt it. Just now, I felt it.” 

Deet felt herself pulled into Brea’s comforting arms and looked at the princess, who looked torn. “I-I’m not sure Deet.”

Naia was checking Rian when he had suddenly gotten quiet. She fixed Rian’s tunic before looking at the others. “I think he’s passed out now. Gurjin lets get him to bed.”  
  
Gurjin nodded and carefully scooped up his best friend as Kylan stopped Naia from standing. “You need rest, I’ll go help.”  
  
Naia relaxed and nodded her head to him with a tired smile. “Thank you, Kylan.” The Spriton smiled before going to help Gurjin. 

The two Gelfling returned moments later, taking a seat with the others who had moved to the Stonewood’s stone dining table. No one said anything. No one was sure what to say. Not only did they have the pending Garthim army being built behind the castle walls to worry about, but now they find out their best friend and leader of the resistance had been infected by the very thing that was destroying Thra.

With a soft sigh, Brea took a breath before speaking. “Though we may not know how to fight the Garthim we need to let the other clans know about this army the Skeksis are planning.”

Naia nodded in agreement. “She’s right. We need a plan and a quick one at that.”

“Seladon has the Paladins at the ready.” Brea continued, “And the sooner all the clans know the better. They can at least build some defenses until we can figure out how to defeat them.” 

“We should split up.” Naia chimed in, her tone serious. “Kylan and I can travel to Sog with Rian, and stop at Sami Thicket on the way. Gurjin, Brea and Deet to Ha’rar.”

Hup tapped his spoon on the table, the companions turning to the Podling. “Hup go to Ha’rar too!”  
  
Deet smiled sweetly to her friend. “Of course Hup.”

“But what will happen to the Gelfling that still reside here at Stone-In-The-Wood?” Kylan asked, “Without a Maudra, Rian had been leading the clan here and then you and Naia came to help when he went missing. We can’t just leave them vulnerable to an attack.”

Gurjin frowned, sighing softly. “Then...maybe it’s time they leave Stone-In-The-Wood… for good.”

There was a silent pause amongst the group, knowing that to save those here from attack without a leader their best option for survival would be to leave. “Brea and I will speak with the clan. We can go from there.”

The group unanimously agreed before the Vapran and Drenchen princesses stood, making their way out of Rian’s home to meet with the Stonewood Gelfling. 

  
  


_* * *_

  
  


The dull pain in his head was what brought Rian back to consciousness. It took him a moment to realize he was alone and in his own bed. Slowly the Stonewood shifted to sit up, still feeling a bit out of place after everything that had happened. After his stay in the castle, he figured he would be this way for some time, though he didn’t want it to deter him from the task at hand.

He could tell from the way the light of the suns filled the room that most of the afternoon had passed. Rian could hear the soft voices of the others in the next room and decided that he could rest a bit later on after he’d eaten something, having only realized now just how hungry he felt.  
Swinging his legs over the side of the bed took some effort and Rian braced himself as he put weight on his feet. He took a moment to make sure he felt stable enough before making his way towards the door. As soon as he opened the door and stepped out his friends went quiet and looked over in his direction. 

“You shouldn’t be out of bed,” Naia said firmly from where she sat, looking tired. “It’s bad enough we were careless and let you Dreamfast in your state.”

His ears went back slightly from the scolding and he frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s in the past, right now we need to talk.” Brea said softly, not wanting an argument to break out. 

He looked between his friends at the uneasy look on their face as he made his way to the table. “What’s going on..”

The Vapran princess continued. “Well, we’ve been discussing our departure to leave and warn the other clans about the Garthim you told us about. Me, Gurjin, Deet and Hup will be going to Ha’rar while you, Kylan and Naia return to Sog.”

“Wait what?” Rian looked surprised, shaking his head. “I can’t just leave Stone-In-The-Wood and leave all the Gelfling here behind.”

“Relax Rian we’ve taken care of it. Naia and I spoke to the clan.”  
  
“And no offense mate, you’re not in any fit state as of now to fight let alone lead.” Gurjin spoke up, looking sympathetically at the Stonewood.  
  
“I can’t just sit around and do nothing.” Rian shot back.  
  
“You’re going to have to, Rian.” Gurjin said more firmly now. “I’m hoping that our mother will be able to help you with her own vilya once you get to Sog.”

Rian’s brows creased in confusion. “But I thought you said Naia helped. At least most of it.”

“That’s the other thing we need to talk about.” Deet suddenly spoke up and the Stonewood looked at her. “After the Dreamfast you said you were in pain. So Naia tried to heal you again.”

“I wanted to try and find out if there was something else that I had missed,” Naia took a breath before continuing, “and I did find something.”

Tension filled the air and Rian shifted on his feet, feeling his heart begin to race anxiously. “What is it?” 

There was a short pause before Naia spoke, her eyes soft as she looked at him. “The Skeksis infected you with the Darkening. We didn’t know until now. I didn’t find any signs of it after you were found in the Dark Wood,” Naia continued, “I don’t know why or how I never noticed before. I tried to use my magic again but it seemed to cause you more pain and I didn’t want to put you through more.”

Rian had gone a shade paler, looking sick as he leaned back on the wall just behind him. “But how? I can’t remember…” he ran a hand through his hair, trying to take in what he’d just been told.  
  
Deet frowned, her heartbreaking as she looked at him. She made her way to him, gently putting a hand on his arm. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure this out. Together.”

Rian pulled away from her sharply, Deet backing away in surprise. “How is it going to be alright? I-I’m a danger to all of you being here!”

Deet shook her head. “You’re no more a danger than I was when I was infected remember?”  
  
“You don’t know that! I don’t have a gift from the Sanctuary Tree to help me.” The Stonewood suddenly snapped. 

The Grotten looked hurt by his words. “Rian please we-”

Rian shook his head backing away. “I just...I need some time alone.” Rian said softly and before they could stop him, he left the cabin, staggering slightly as he left.  
  
Deet’s ears went flat and she looked at the others. “We shouldn’t leave him alone...”

“I would just give him a little space,” Gurjin said with a sigh. “When Rian gets like this it’s best to just let him be for a bit. He’s as stubborn as a Fizzgig.”

Naia rolled her eyes. “So are you.” Gurjin turned and glared at her and she just shrugged with a laugh. “You know it’s true.”

Brea gently squeezed Deet’s shoulder. “He won’t go far I’m sure. Just give him a little time.”

  
  


_* * *_

The group had started packing, including some of Rian’s things, when Kylan started to prepare some food with Brea helping. Deet had been anxious after Rian left, worrying he might try to do something himself.  
  
The Grottan excused herself when dinner had started, leaving the cottage to go find the Stonewood, Brea giving her a knowing look as she left. 

Deet breathed a sigh of relief when she found Rian by the stream not far from his home. He was sitting by the water, mindlessly throwing stones into the gently flowing stream. The Grottan didn’t say anything as she approached, but the twitch of his ears let her know he could hear her. Once she approached him she took a seat beside him in the grass, watching as he continued to throw stones. 

She glanced up at him, the glow of the setting suns reflecting in his eyes. He looked lost though, Deet thought to herself. It was the same look he had when they first met in the Dark Wood. She had surprised him and he flinched like a scared, wild animal. Though he seemed to be trying to hide it, she could see the fear in his eyes now just as clearly as she had then.  
  
Deet turned her eyes back looking towards the sky. “You know, of all the things they talked of about the top side in Grot, they never talked about the beauty of the skies when the Suns set.”

Her ear twitched when she heard him respond with a soft ‘hmm’. 

The Grottan looked back to him, her eyes soft. “Rian, it’s going to be okay. I know it may not feel like it. But you have us.” She smiled, playfully bumping against his shoulder, the Stonewood blinking before his eyes locked to her. “We have to have hope, remember?”

Rian felt a sense of calm wash over him as he looked into her eyes a small smile crept on his face. She seemed to have that effect on him. “Thank you. You always seem to know just what to say.” he smiled, fingers gently pulling at the grass. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I didn’t mean to snap like that.”

Deet smiled, happy to see him relax somewhat. “It’s okay Rian, really. We understand.” She couldn’t blame him for how he was feeling. When Deet had discovered the Darkening within her she feared what could happen to the others. She feared that she would be the one to hurt her friends. Rian on the other hand hadn't been gifted the power of the Sanctuary Tree as she had. Instead, he’d been forced to absorb it, to what degree they still weren’t sure. One thing was certain, Deet was determined to help her friend.  
  
“I’ve been thinking Rian.” Deet spoke up, her expression taking a much more serious tone. “I...I was thinking that maybe if Naia’s magic wouldn’t work then perhaps I could try and absorb the Darkening from you, like what I did for the Nurloc. I don’t really know if I still have much of the power from the Sanctuary Tree after you helped me, but I could try.”

Deet had an idea of how he would react and she wasn’t wrong. As soon as the idea left her mouth, Rian’s eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open.

The Stonewood shook his head, eyes looking pleadingly at her. “Deet I couldn’t let you do that. I appreciate the thought, really I do. But I...I couldn’t bear the thought of the Darkening taking you again. You’ve done so much for everyone, for me already and I..” he suddenly stopped.

Deet hummed, ears perking as she looked up at Rian, a questioning look on her face. 

“Deet?”  
  
The Stonewood stared ahead at the water silently before sighing softly, his ears moving back as he looked at her, his expression guilt-ridden. “I want to apologize. Again...”

Deet looked confused and before she could speak Rian pressed on. “In the forest...I-I broke my promise to you, and that wasn’t my intention. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

The girl shook her head giving him a knowing look. “Rian, I’m not upset with you. You have nothing to be sorry for. There was no way of knowing what was going to happen.”  
  
“I still feel guilty about leaving you. For all I knew there could have been more of those Garthim elsewhere and by leaving you I was putting you in more danger.” Rian continued, fidgeting with some grass beneath his hands, “But I had to protect you. I...I couldn’t bear the thought...it kills me to think of another person I love being taken from me...”

Deet felt her cheeks begin to flush, spreading to the tips of her ears. There was a breath of silence before Deet spoke up her voice soft. “Y-you love me?”

Rian turned to her, his eyes wide and mouth suddenly going dry as he realized what he had just said. “I-I, um…” It was now or never Rian thought to himself. After everything that had happened and everything they’d been through, he owed it to Deet to say what was in his heart. He felt a lump form in his throat when he tried to speak, before taking a deep breath as his eyes locked onto hers. “I do. For nearly a trine now I have. I just didn’t want to say anything and ruin what we have. But you deserve to know.” he gulped before continuing. “You brought light back into my life when I could only see darkness, and you’ve believed in me before we even really knew each other. And you’ve helped me to hope again. I-I love you Deethra.”  
  
Deet could feel her cheeks burning and even under the setting suns she could see Rian’s own cheeks and ears darkening with flush as he looked down at her. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she gently bit her lip, reaching a hand out to gently take Rian’s. Deet’s eyes searched for his, keeping them locked onto him as she spoke up. “Rian?”

The Stonewood felt his stomach flip nervously when she said his name. He swallowed the lump in his throat blinking and looking at her almost sheepishly. 

She moved quickly, leaning up into him and pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. She could hear his surprised intake of breath when their lips met, and Deet’s free hand came up to gently cup his cheek, pressing slightly harder into him. She could feel a spark ignite between them and she sighed softly when she felt Rian kiss back. A moment later Deet sat back her large brown eyes watching Rian expectantly. She suddenly giggled at the look of surprise that was on the Stonewood’s face, his cheeks having gone a shade darker.

Rian blinked as he looked at her, mouth hanging slightly open. “Deet that...you?”  
  
She giggled again, smiling shyly at him. “I’ve never met another Gelfling like you. You’re so caring and brave, you didn’t treat me any differently than any other Gelfling when we first met, and you’ve always been there for me.” Deet’s smiled widened as she gently stroked Rian’s cheek. “I love you too, Rian.” 

Rian smiled, eyes lighting up at this and his own hand coming up to cup her cheek before leaning in and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, chapter 4! And our little Stonegrot babies are finally together! (well, sorta). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! ☺️
> 
> You guys are amazing and I appreciate your patients with me while I try to find the time to write. See you all hopefully soon! Take it easy and I hope you are all staying safe and healthy ❤❤


End file.
